Mothers and Daughters
by Talldi
Summary: Gibbs finds himself helping Lainy in dealing with his future step daughter's behaviors.  Reviews welcome.


**ED Note:** For the followers of my other story's, this takes place in the beginning months of Gibbs and Lainy's relationship but after he had moved in with her.

Gibbs and Lainy sat on the couch watching the late news. Gibbs was slouched down with legs stretched out in front him on the ottoman. Lainy had her legs drawn up and was curled into his side. His arm was around her shoulders. He kept his hand gently moving up and down her upper arm and shoulder in a soothing motion. It was a Friday and Gibbs was off for the weekend. They would normally have been in bed as they were biking with friends in the morning. However instead he was trying to keep Lainy calm. Liz wasn't home. She had wanted to go to a friends party and had been upset that she had a 2200 hr (10:00 pm) curfew if she went. Her mother had stood firm believing that a 17 year old girl did not need to be out later than that even if it was a Friday.

"There is no where you need to be later than that Liz." Jethro continued to look at the newspaper and did not say anything. Liz whirled to him anyway.

"Say _something _LJ! You don't have an opinion? Didn't you like to hang with your friends when you were my age? It's a Friday. I don't have any school tomorrow."

Liz's black eyes were flashing. She tossed her head, long black hair flying back over her shoulder.

" I've made it a point to always stay out of your mother/daughter relationship Liz. Lainy is your mother. I'm not. That simple." Jethro gazed up into Liz eyes.

"What if she's _wrong? _Everyone else's parents are letting them go to this bonfire. I'll be home after. You can't step up about this? I want to know what you think. You had a kid. If she was still around maybe you'd know how important friends are! "

Liz was leaning over Jethro as he sat on the couch. She was all attitude. Jethro frowned and Liz saw something flash across his face then he stood up. He moved so suddenly and swiftly that Liz went wide eyed and backed up. Jethro moved up on her, backing her up to the bookcase. He didn't touch her but he was in her personal space. He bent over her until his face was mere inches from her. His blue eyes were dark with anger.

"You wanna know what I think?" His voice was low and husky. " I think you need to leave my daughter out of your argument with your mother. Let me clear this all up with you. I don't approve of you going to this bonfire at all ! I don't happen to believe 17 year olds should be out at some kind of event that is likely unsupervised, seeing as you didn't mention any names or parents your Mom can call.

It doesn't even start until 2100hrs (9:00pm) ,so that's another clue to it's likely not an approved activity. You need to think before you act Lizzie. You need to look at the outcomes of your behavior before you do it. "

Jethro backed up and lowered his voice to regular volume. He continued to look at Liz and make eye contact. " You don't need to do what everybody does if they're wrong." He shrugged then and went back to the couch. He crossed his legs. His face was now expressionless. He kept eye contact with her.

"That's what a mother is for. They make those decisions for you. They can look at the outcomes. They can at least attempt to protect you from bad ones. Your friends won't do that. You asked. That's what I think."

Liz gazed at him with eyes that were shocked, then angry. She whirled toward her mother. Drama oozed from every pore.

"I hate you!" She whirled back. "I hate you too!" She said to Jethro. He simply looked back at her. Liz stomped down the hall to her room and slammed the door. Lainy went down to her daughters room and opened the door. Gibbs heard raised voices. Lainy came back out. She was visibly upset.

"I told her she wasn't going. It didn't go well." She flung herself down beside him. He pulled her to him and kissed her hair as she leaned down and put her head in his lap.

"I'm not quite sure when I became the enemy." She said sadly. "I feel like the Invasion of the Body Snatchers took my little girl. I want my daughter back. Maybe before I turn sixty?"

"It'll happen babe. And before we turn sixty." Jethro chuckled. He leaned over and sought her mouth. She arched up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed.

After a half hour Lainy got up and went down to her daughters room. She knocked then went in. She quickly came back out and hurried to him.

"She snuck out! I'm going to kill her when she comes home. Right after I hug her."

Lainy reached for the phone. "I'm calling some of her friends parents to see if they know where the party is."

"Good idea Hon'" Jethro patted the couch and she quickly sat down and began dialing.

After 6 different phone calls she found out that 2 other girls had snuck out and their parents were looking for information also. From one of them she was told the party was supposed to be at Leyland Beach. This mother was not upset about the party or the hours. She also said she didn't care when her daughter got home because "She knows the way." Lainy was horrified. She stammered and hung up the phone.

"Some people should be neutered. I don't know how she can't care!" Lainy paced.

"You can't make other people care babe. There's a whole world out there we can't control. You're doing the best job **you **can do. That's what is important."

Gibbs rose and went to the kitchen. The smell of coffee soon filled the room. He walked over to her to give her a mug. She gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you love." Jethro leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Come sit babe. There isn't much we can do unless we raid the place. Do you want me to call in some favors? I will." Gibbs tipped his head and looked down into her depthless emerald eyes. As always he felt he could lose himself in them. She gazed back a slow smile came to her face. She reached up and covered his hands with her own. A gentle and tender look was on Jethro's face.

"No. I'll wait up until she comes home. You can go to bed love. The screams later might wake you though." With a wry chuckle she turned to move away from him.

She raised her brows as he took the mug away and put them both down on the coffee table. He turned back to her and pulled her into his arms, his mouth came down possessively over hers. After a few moments, Lainy broke the kiss.

"I suppose this is your way of keeping me occupied so I don't worry?" She smiled up into his azure eyes. A lazy smile slid across his features. Lainy thought he was unbelievably handsome and wondered for the millionth time how she had been lucky enough to win him.

"Is it working? It's only 2000 hrs (8:00pm). I think we can be pretty sure she won't be home before 2200." He made an exaggeratedly hopeful face. Lainy laughed aloud and pulled him back to kiss her.

At 0100 they heard a car slow by the house then speed away. Lainy started to rise as the car pulled up. Gibbs held up a hand and moved swiftly down the hallway and into Liz' bedroom.

Liz pushed and tugged until her bedroom window rose high enough for her to pull herself up over the sill. She slid the window down quietly. She moved over to the bed and made ready to climb into the bed. The light on her bedside table suddenly went on. Gibbs was sitting on her bed, ankles and wrists crossed casually.

"Welcome home Liz." He said calmly.

"What are you doing in my room?" She tried to make her voice angry but all that came out was a squeak.

"Oh, I thought I'd come talk to you before your mother. After all you wanted my input earlier this evening." Gibbs face remained calm, his voice deep but even. There were no visible signs of anger she could see.

" Y…You don't care about me. You should've told her." Liz was shaking. He had truly startled her and shaken her out of her poise.

"When did I say that?" Gibbs looked interested.

"Earlier tonight. You said it earlier." Liz lifted her chin and crossed her arms.

"Tell me exactly how the conversation went. How did I say it?" He raised a brow.

"You said I shouldn't even talk to you about your daughter. You said… that you wouldn't let me go see my friends." She moved over to her dresser and began pulling clothes out of a drawer.

"Liz…" His voice was low but forceful. "Turn around and come over here." He patted the bed next to him. She did froze then did as he asked.

"You know I said no such thing. Did I?" Liz shook her head no. "Do you know what I did say?" Liz nodded.

"I told you I didn't feel you should go and I told you why didn't I?" She nodded again looking at the floor. "Look at me Liz." She did. He gazed directly into her eyes.

"I may have my own opinion about things. But I will always support your mother. I can promise you I will always tell you the truth. And I can also promise you I will always do what I have to do to protect you both. Do you believe me?"

"Yes LJ, I do. I'm sorry." Her lower lip began to tremble. "I'm really, really sorry. Were you worried?"

"We both were. I believe you too that you're sorry. But the person you need to apologize to is in the living room. You need to believe that she wants only the best for you. You need to talk to her, not run away. You're both strong women." Liz smiled and nodded.

"I seem to be in the middle. You need to know I'm not. I'm standing there right next to your mother. She loves you so much she'd die for you. I'm taking that fact on trust, so I would do it too. I'm learning to love you Liz. You need to give it time for you to trust me and learn to love me too." Jethro looked fully into her eyes and she saw no guile there. She smiled at him with black eyes that were full of tears.

"I already do love you LJ. That's why I was so mad at you. I thought you should take my side on things. You're the best."

She moved up to lie her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed it. She took his other hand and laced her fingers through his.

Lainy stood looking through a crack in the door. She couldn't see Jethro's face but she saw Lizzie's. It made her smile when she heard Lizzie talk about loving him.

"Can I ask you something LJ?" Lainy paused before opening the door.

"Sure." Came the calm answer.

"After you and Mom get married will you adopt me?" Jethro reached his hand down and lifted her chin to look into her face.

"Is this important to you Liz? I'll be your step father. I'll still come to all your swim meets and other activities that work doesn't keep me from." His gaze was direct, his face serious.

"I want you to be my dad. My real Dad. I never had a real Dad. You're fun. My mom's never been as happy as she has since she's been with you. She sings again and dances to music when she's cleaning the house. She used to do that when I was little.

And would you do it before I turn 18?" she had crept up the bed to face him again.

"Wow. Well, I have to talk to your Mom about this." He held his hand up when she looked crushed. "I didn't say no Liz. I said I have to talk to her. I personally feel I am your acting Dad. But if it's this important to you to make it formal then we will talk. I promise you. OK?"

"OK LJ. I'll go talk to Mom now OK?" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her back and released her.

"OK, good idea." Jethro smiled at her. He got up and went into their bedroom and closed the door. He took a shower and settled into bed with CNN news. He was just falling asleep when Lainy came in.

"Ev'r thing OK Lainy?" He murmured against his pillow. She slid into bed and spooned against him with her arm over his waist.

"Better than great 'Dad'. I love you by the way." She kissed his shoulder.

"Mmmph" He said. She was about to say more when she heard his breath change to deep even breaths.


End file.
